L is for Lawyer
by ChivesFreeman
Summary: The famed 'Kira' is targeting LA and Apollo and friends must team up with a special detective to solve the case before it is too late. Sorry about the lack of creativity with the title XD
1. Prologue

Here's the prologue of my new story. It's a Ace Attorney/Deathnote crossover and I have had the idea for I while but I've finally started it.  
Anyways enjoy :D

* * *

PROLOGUE

Los Angeles Times, November 2 2024

MYSTERIOUS ILLNESS CONTINUES TO KILL CRIMINALS  
AS THE DEATH TOLL REACHES NINETY THOUSAND

With the crime rate declining by 60%, the emotion everyone should have is one of rejoice.  
Unfortunately, that is not the case and the emotion that has currently been adopted is one of fear.  
The string of mysterious heart attacks has been happening all over the globe but has mainly focused on Los Angeles.

Los Angeles' streets used to be crawling with crime such as vandalism and muggings.  
The citizens of LA were afraid to leave their homes in terror of being targeted by violent thugs whom had nothing better to do but roam the streets at night.  
Now though, the people of LA are afraid, even in their own homes, as more die of heart attacks.

First of all it was the worst criminals being eradicated.  
Murderers and rapists clutching their chests as they fell to the floor, their evil smirk erased from their faces.  
Everyone began to feel safer and more secure about the place they lived in.  
But now people who commit petty crimes, and even suspects who have yet to be found guilty of any wrong doing, are dying - the autopsies reporting the deaths to be the same.

The most recent death was reported last night.  
A man named Lucas Sandfield was on trial for the murder of his two daughters.  
There was evidence against him and two witnesses but the defence attorney, Apollo Justice, managed to prove that it was possible that Sandfield was indeed innocent.  
The Judge said that the trial would continue the next day but unfortunately as Sandfield came out of the trial, his face full of grief over his two daughters' deaths, Sandfield clutched his chest in pain before dying at the bottom of the steps leading to the court house.  
Even without the autopsy report everyone knew that another heart attack had occurred.  
When the police checked over the crime scene during the trial they found evidence that showed Sanfield could not have committed the crime, but a person unknown at the moment.

Not only is everyone scared but officials are starting to lose their jobs.  
Without any crimes to solve, detectives are being made redundant, defence attorneys having to resort to other jobs such as catering.  
We spoke to one of the best prosecutors in this country, Klavier Gavin, to ask his opinion on the current situation.  
He told us, "Achtung baby, there is no need to worry, detectives all over the world are looking into this mess."  
When we asked how successful his band was now, he responded, "That has nothing to do with these incidents, I will also lose my job if it isn't solved!"

Spiritualist Digest, November 16 2024

'KIRA' STRIKES AGAIN AS DEATH TOLL REACHES  
ONE MILLION WORLD WIDE

Criminals are dying of 'hearts attacks' but some people believe it is a lot more than that - especially LA officials. Some people believe it is actually an international murder by a person dubbed as 'Kira', Japanese for 'killer'.

In Japan, 'Kira' killed criminals.  
His followers believed that God had sent him to bring judgement upon Earth, that people who would commit crimes deserved to die and to bring forward a new world, free of evil.  
In one incident though, officers who opposed 'Kira' died as soon as they spoke against him/her.  
'Kira' seems to be an individual who has strong beliefs of justice but some may say that his methods are too severe.

The main detective who led the 'Kira case', a man known only as 'L', had suspected a school boy, Light Yagami.  
'L' believed that Light had the power to determine how the person died or, if he didn't choose a specific type of death, the victim would simply die of a heart attack.  
'L' also believed that Light could determine the time of death and the specific details of how the death was carried out.  
There was never any evidence of L's investigation and 'L' remained in the shadows so we were unable to get his opinion.  
Light Yagami also suffered the fate of a heart attack, so police reports say.

If Light really was 'Kira' maybe he passed on his powers to another individual.  
Maybe an individual in the Los Angeles area, which now seems to be under attack, has obtained the power the way Light had.  
Maybe these heart attacks are just God punishing humans for destroying his creations.  
No matter what it is, everyone should tread carefully and walk the other way when witnessing crimes.


	2. Chapter 1: Reminising

EDITOR'S NOTE:  
So the idea came to me after buying my friend the Death Note book, where L is investigating LA. Then I thought what would happen to Apollo and other lawyers if 'Kira' was killing everyone. XD  
So here's my story :p

* * *

"Come on Polly, hurry up! Anyway, as I was saying Daddy-"  
Apollo trudged after Trucy and Phoenix, going purposely slow so they wouldn't indulge him in their conversation.  
He needed to think, just like he had at the restaurant, were Trucy and Phoenix had celebrated his birthday while Apollo sat with his head in his arms, not up for celebrations.  
Before the case he had been more excited than Trucy about his birthday, which was a lot since Trucy had planned the celebrations all out four months earlier.  
He never thought he would pity himself but the last case had been horrible.

*

He had defended a man called Lucas Sandfield, who was accused of murdering his two daughters.  
Lucas was genuinely upset over the loss of his two daughters, Phoenix's borrowed magmata told him that much, there wasn't a lock in sight.  
Lucas had came home from the grocery shop round the corner from his house and when he returned home he stumbled upon something he hadn't bargained for.  
His two teenage daughters had been savagely murdered in his living room and what had made it worse was Lucas himself was being blamed for the crime.  
When Apollo had went to see him to try and gather evidence for the case, the man could hardly string a sentence together as he was that despaired.  
When Apollo had visited the crime scene to do his own investigation, after all the detectives had finished, he found something that was odd.  
Apollo found a bloody handprint that no one knew about, as he found out when he presented it in court.  
He had found it when he moved the couches in the Sandfield residence and when they checked the handprint with forensic equipment (luckily Ema had decided to watch this case) it revealed that the hand didn't belong to Lucas.  
This had lead the Judge to ask for further investigation in the case, which Klavier was dead set against because he truly believed Lucas was guilty.  
Apollo had never got round to investigating further though as when he and Lucas exited the building to go to his cell, Lucas stopped talking mid sentence and staggered about, clutching his chest.  
He looked like he was in a lot of pain and Apollo didn't know what to do, so he just stood by watching helplessly as police officers tried to help him.  
The autopsy showed it was a heart attack.

It had taken a lot of persuasion from Ema for the chief of police to further investigate the crime scene; they had believed that Lucas' death meant the end of the case.  
But when I told Ema I wanted it further examined she said she would see what she would do.  
And as always Ema got her way.  
They found some more evidence which pointed at a neighbour that had a grudge against the girls.  
Apparently, the neighbour had a son and the girls used to be friends with him.  
But one day when they had been young, the children had decided to play a game of tag.  
One of the girls had run across the road and the little boy had chased after her and ended up getting hit by a car.  
This deadly game of tag had stayed with the neighbour until they saw the opportunity to kill.  
When the neighbour was found guilty, they died of a heart attack 5 minutes after the verdict in high court.

*

Apollo was deep in thought about how he should have presented the hand print earlier, he could have saved Lucas.  
He was deeply lost in his thoughts, so deep that he didn't notice the woman in front of him.  
Instead, he walked into the obstacle and knocked her over.  
"I am really sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," he said as he offered the woman his hand, not really paying attention to her.  
"If this is how you treat your best friend, then me and my snackaroos shall be going."  
The familiar voice was teasing Apollo and he immediately stop what he was thinking and helped the brunette up.  
He picked up her white rimmed glasses with pink lenses and placed them back in their rightful place, on top of the female's head.  
She rubbed furiously at the dirt on her white lab coat and when she decided it was hopeless, she produced a bag of snackaroos.  
But instead of shoving the snackaroos in her mouth 4 at a time, she offered the unopened bag to Apollo.  
"No you can eat them Ema, I know how much you like them."  
Ema smiled, which usually made Apollo smile but lately he felt that his smile might never return.  
Ema sighed at Apollo's glum face. "Still upset about Lucas?"  
Hearing the name caused Apollo to look down at his feet, which made Ema feel guilty for bringing it up.  
"Apollo, lift up your head this instant! You did everything you could so stop wallowing in self pity!"  
Although Apollo knew his best friend was right, his head felt like it was being pulled down by gravity and no matter how hard he tried to lift his head, he knew it was impossible.  
"I have to go, Mr Wright said I have to go back to the office for some important reason and I'm already far behind them. I'll text you sometime this week and maybe we can go for a coffee or something, although it will have to be cheap because I don't really get clients anymore-"  
Ema kissed Apollo on the cheek and started running back towards the prosecutor's office before Apollo spotted the blush that had rapidly spread across her cheeks.  
What Ema didn't know was that Apollo was also blushing and had caused her to smile, at least until he reached the office door, were Mr Wright was stood frowning at the door.


End file.
